I Don't Care
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Sometimes a cut to the skin will fix you, a line, an injection, a pill of any color, sometimes it's all you can do to get relief. Sometimes you're the one offering the temporary relief and only getting the bare minimum yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto… but that would be awesome!**

-----wee--

Sometimes a cut to the skin will fix you, a line, an injection, a pill of any color, sometimes it's all you can do to get relief. Sometimes you're the one offering the temporary relief and only getting the bare minimum yourself. Follow the life of these five addicts, some to drugs, others to self mutilation, and the rest to having a perfect body image and a pants size of absolute zero...

This is their story.

~Sasuke~

Sasuke slammed the door, his fathers voice had haunted him every step of the way. Telling he was a bad son and that he was a useless disgrace to the family, the worst part was his brother just sat there watching? That was possibly what pissed him off the most, his brother just sat there listening until Sasuke got to pissed to stay at the table any longer, he'd tossed his plate against the wall and stormed away.

He dug through the top drawer of his dresser before pulling out a small metal box from the very back. He pulled the key chain out from under his shirt the necklace was a key, a small pocket knife about two inches long, both the blade and handle included, and a small silver circle that contained a picture of him and his brother when he was about five, possibly six.

He put the key into the small keyhole and turned, opening the box with a small click. He pulled a needle from the box, all were carefully filled each to about 50 mg. apiece, though if his brother realized his best friend was his dealer something bad may, or may not happen. He tied off his arm a few inches above his elbow and pushed the needle in before emptying the contents into his veins.

He shut and locked the box, leaving it out on his desk, and collapsed onto his bed, inhaling deeply as the drugs took affect.

~Naruto~

Naruto laid on his bed the barren; emptiness of his house seemed to be eating him alive. He sat up only to be barricaded by insults that only he could come up with. His mind turned against him all the insults, the lies, and even his own self hatred attacked him, filling his head with notions, every thought made him think he was one step closer to crazy.

He hated being alone because when he was alone thoughts, feelings, sometimes even the words would come back, scaring him, haunting him until he was forced, to remove a small match box from under the mattress. He opened the box quickly removing the ten matches that were left followed by a piece of cardboard, to reveal the treasure that lay beneath.

Naruto pulled out the small piece of metal, holding it gently between his fingers, flipping it over a few times before placing it at his wrist and pulling it across, just above a scabbed over wound from the day before.

~Shino~

Shino sat cross-legged on the floor, staring silently at his reflection in the mirror. The view that stared back was not one that impressed him. He had taken off his coat and glasses and stared into the mirror before slamming his fist into the glass and putting his coat and glasses back on. His door was pushed open and his mother walked in.

"Shino, are you okay?"

"..." His mother watched him for a few moments for any sign that he was going to respond before sighing.

"I'm not replacing the mirror this time." She said before walking out.

~Kiba~

Kiba, like Shino, stood before a mirror. But he stood in nothing but boxers, staring at himself with a look of disgust on his face before he stepped on the scale. He scowled and stepped back off, the scale immediately jumped back to zero. He pulled his clothes back on making sure his coat was zipped up all the way before leaving the bath-room, ignoring his sister who watched him walk by before calling after him.

"Kiba, I'm making dinner now." Kiba just ignored her and shut his bedroom door sitting back on his bed and staring at the ceiling, he never noticed the worried look his sister gave the door after he shut it.

"Since you've only lost two pounds no eating, no eating for a week." He told himself quietly.

~Neji~

Neji wandered over to the closet, looking around his room before entering the closet. He closed the door behind him before flipping the switch; bright fluorescent light filled the closet. He walked to the back and dug around in the corner under a pile of clothes that he no longer wore and pulled out a bag, a small black bag that rattled whenever it moved.

He opened the bag carefully and pulled out a small bottle. On the front in small, black, obviously handwritten writing was the word 'Vicodine' followed by an even smaller 1,000 Mg. He dumped two pills into his hand then tossed them into his mouth, swallowing them dry.

He put _Halloween_ into the DVD player and laying back on his bed hanging his head over the edge. He stared intently at the boy on the screen, laughing every time he killed someone.

~Gaara~

Gaara poured the small white pills into a bag before picking up his phone; he'd labeled it his drug phone.

"What do you want?" The voice on the other end stumbled over himself for a second.

"Um, a friend gave me-"

"What do you need?" Gaara snapped to the hesitant voice on the other end.

"Ex."

"Be at the park on fifth in five minutes." Gaara then snapped his phone shut, not even waiting for an answer from the other side. Gaara shut the door before walking from his house and taking a short walk to the park. He spotted a nervous looking kid under a tree and held out his hand.

"One-hundred and fifty." The boy put the money in Gaara's hand and immediately put up his hands to catch the black bag that was tossed to him.

"T, thank you." The kid said nervously before scurrying off. His phone sated ringing, he picked it up before scowling at the name on his caller I.D.

"What do you want Neji?" His voice came out impatient as he spoke, he was more than a little irritable.

"I'm almost out."

"Yeah, you and every other pill popper in Konoha, you can either meet me in the park in ten minutes or you can get your ass outside the house and come back to mine for a refill."

"I'm on my way out." As Gaara walked by Neji's house the older brunette fell into step next to him, "Hello Gaara." Gaara's phone rang again and he scowled before answering.

"I'll be at my fucking house." He growled before hanging up. His phone rang once again and as before he picked it up practically screaming into the receiver.

"I fucking hate you just come to my house." He then tossed his phone across the street right into oncoming traffic.

"Well, angry much."

"You'd be angry to if every addict in Konoha came to you." Neji shrugged as they walked into the house and started up the stairs.

"Where are you two going?"

"To sex each other, I need you to order me a new phone."

"I just got you a new phone three days ago."

"It got hit by a car." Temari rolled her eyes at them and let them be one their way; Gaara slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Have you ever met a drug dealer that didn't use?" He asked, curious about this, Gaara wasn't the first dealer he had but he was the first he knew who didn't use what he sold.

"Have you ever been tossed from a dealer's window?"

"Gaara, Sasuke's here." He winced as Tamari's voice echoed up at the stairs.

"Of course he is, send him up."

"You're friends with the Uchiha?"

"Hyuuga."

"Resident Heroin addict, meet my pill popper, pay up and leave I'm expecting company." Gaara counted the money and disappeared into his closet and came back handing each their chosen drug.

"Gaara, Kiba and Naruto are here."

"Put that shit away, Naruto's not allowed to know I'm a dealer."

"Of course not." Neji mumbled putting the pills into his bag as the door was tossed open and Naruto bounded in jumping on Sasuke. He blinked before looking down at the head of raven hair that definitely didn't belong to Gaara.

"You're not Gaara." He complained jumping down.

"Since you're all here Naruto this is Sasuke and Neji. They were just leaving, Kiba too." Gaara walked into the closet motioning for Kiba to following him before slamming the door shut after them, Naruto stared at the door his long sleeves covering way past his hands.

"You're bleeding." Naruto jumped a little, not quite expecting the boy to say anything. Naruto looked down at his sleeves noticing the blood that dripped from the drenched sleeve before running to the bathroom. The closet door was tossed open to reveal Kiba slipping a bottle into his pocket.

"No more than two at a time." Kiba nodded before leaving the room followed by Neji.

"Naruto ran to the bathroom, you might want to find him a shirt to wear." Gaara nodded turning back to his closet as Sasuke exited the room. He knocked on the bathroom door before opening it slightly only to be stopped by Naruto who looked out questionably.

"Sasuke said you needed a shirt to wear."

"Thanks." Naruto said taking the shirt Gaara stuck through the crack in the door.

"I'm ordering pizza and a movie."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What type of pizza do you want?"

"Um, just cheese." Naruto said closing the door sitting back against the door pressing his back against it and pressing a wad off tissue to the offending cuts that littered his arms. Five minutes later the blood finally stopped leaving Naruto feeling light headed, he pulled on the shirt Gaara brought him smiling at the long sleeves. He walked out of the bathroom before sitting on the couch next to Gaara flashing a toothy smile at the other boy.

"Have fun?" Naruto just nodded.

"Tons."

**So this is also out there because in the last poll Sasuke X Naruto won out then I didn't post for it so here this is it might get updated someday but it's not by any means my main focus.**


	2. Chapter 2

I found my addiction to Naruto again, I dun know how long it'll last but I got this written didn't I? My writing has improved since the first chapter, so if you made it here I hope you enjoy it!

.:Chapter 2:.

~Sasuke~

Sasuke hurried home and made sure the door slammed closed behind him. He ignored the looks he got from both his mother and father, vaguely noted that Itachi was nowhere to be seen and headed to his room. He walked into his room to see Itachi lying on his bed next to an open metal box, his box.

"We obviously need to have a talk."

"Get out of my room." Sasuke growled.

"No, what the hell is that?" Itachi asked waving towards two unused needles lying almost harmlessly at the end of Sasuke's bed, Sasuke quickly picked up both needles.

"Nothing, get out of my fucking room." Sasuke shook his head and stood up.

"Sasuke, I'm always here to talk." Itachi said before leaving and shutting the door softly behind him.

"You don't know anything." He said quietly, closing his eyes and leaning against the door, he could still hear his brother on the other side, waiting for him to change his mind, he knew that knowing the information that he now knew was going to hurt the male but he wouldn't stoop so low as to ask his brother for help. He gave a small sigh before putting the needles away, as well as the new ones he was now adding to the stash and put the box away again, making sure it was well hidden in case his parents started snooping.

He was almost sure that even if they did find out neither of them would care, he was already a fuck up in their eyes, he wasn't Itachi, or his mini clone and that meant that he wasn't good enough to be their son, especially not his father's son. He gave a small sigh before picking up one of the needles, biting his lip as he placed one of them in the box and kept the other in his hand. He gave a sigh before pulling out a rubber band and tying off his upper arm and pressing the needle against his skin until it broke though the skin. He pushed the liquid into his veins, almost instantly he felt the gratifications but he knew it wouldn't be completely relieved until it completely took effect.

He laid back on the bed, taking a few deep breaths until he was calm enough to walk over and lock up his box and shove it under his bed. He laid back down, and took a few shaky breaths before throwing the needle across the room and watching as it bounced off the wall and landed in the trash can.

"I wish I didn't need you." he mumbled angrily.

~Naruto~

Naruto walked out into Gaara's basement, right into a long row of comfy chairs and one big plush couch sitting right in front of a giant TV. He grinned and slid into the seat next to the boy.

"What are watching?" he asked with a giant grin, hiding his discomfort was something easy for him to do, he had become accustomed to not letting people see his unhappiness. He smiled before leaning against Gaara and cuddling against him with a small smile, it was their weekend ritual. Naruto would come over to watch a movie, he'd spend more than half the movie curled up against the male and then they would start ignoring the movie, it was just how it worked. Every time they got too close Naruto would end up scared of the chance that _maybe _Gaara would see his wrist and reject him. Gaara looked down at the boy, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and that was never a safe place to be. He reached down and tilted his chin up, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's mouth. He pulled back before either of them had the chance to deepen it and gave him a small rare smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked down at the boy, something about him seemed a little off, like he was over thinking something.

"I'm fine, just worried that you put in another horror movie." Gaara raised an eyebrow but let it slid before pressing a small kiss to Naruto's forehead and smiling down at him.

"I did, I like it when you're all over me." He said with a lopsided grin, looking at the boy who could only shake his head. Naruto looked at the boy before throwing a leg over the boy's lap and smiling as he straddled him.

"Why do you get off hearing horror movies?" he asked, blinking at the male, he was completely fine but the second a horror movie went in he was one of the horniest things Naruto had ever been around. Naruto pressed a small kiss to the male's mouth before grinning at him.

"I don't know, something about their screams, or the fact that whenever a horror movie goes in you cling to me." He said giving a small shrug. Whenever something horror related was put in Naruto almost immediately pressed up against him, there was no way for him not to want the blond. Naruto looked down at him before shrugging as he pressed his mouth to the boy's again, grinding down against the boy as the sounds of the movie played in the background. He almost didn't care that he was turning into a whore, using sex as means of some form of escape.

~Shino~

He stared down at the shards of glass, smaller ones embedded in his knuckles made him grin at the small streaks of blood leaking down his hand. He gave a small sigh before laying back, at least school was starting soon and he'd be back in the dorms, he couldn't stand being in this house. Only a few days left, what was he going to do until then, he had another 32 hours before he could go back to the dorms, the only thing that made him anxious was that he was getting a new roommate, and this time he didn't actually know who he was.

He made his way across the glass covered room before vacuuming up the glass and heading towards the bathroom. He grabbed the tweezers and moved back to the bed before turning the light on and starting to pull the glass from his hand, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew he wasn't fat, but every time he looked into a mirror he got angry, there was something wrong with hima nd he just wasn't sure what it was yet.

~Kiba~

"Kiba, dinner's done!" His sister's voice assaulted his ears, talk of food make his stomach growl uncomfortably. He shook his head before laying back on the bed. He curled up in a small ball, a pillow held to his chest and the bottle of pills he'd bought stowed in the drawer and two of them running through his system, painkillers did always seem to the best way to forget he was hungry. His vision blurred a little, signs that the pills were starting to kick in.

He heard footsteps coming up towards his room and gave a small sigh, hadn't he already told her he wasn't hungry? He had eaten yesterday, couldn't that be enough for her? It didn't matter tomorrow he'd be back in school and it would be better, he wouldn't be questioned anymore.

~Neji~

Neji hurried into the house, his newly gotten stash shoved in his pocket. As he reached the top of the stairs he was greeted with the sight of Hinata standing there nervously, a small bag in her hand. She bit her bottom lip. Neji narrowed his eyes before snatching the bag and looking at her as he shoved the bag into his pocket.

"How did you get that?" he asked, his voice filled with venom as he looked at the girl, she stuttered nervously.

"I just opened your door to tell you, that dinner was done… You need to get help." She said quietly. he snarled in her direction before pushing past her and entering his room.

"Mind your own business." He snarled before slamming the door, thanking god he was going to be back at school the following day.

~Gaara~

Gaara placed his hand on the blonde's hip, his tongue snaking it's way into the boy's mouth. He didn't know why he always went ahead with this, using sex to make the boy feel better; he seemed a little shallow doing this when the male felt like shit. He slid his tongue up against the male's feeling him push back against him, the blonde's tongue sliding back against his almost timidly. He heard the small moan that escaped from the male's mouth and pulled his mouth away before sighing.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked, looking up into the boy's bright blue eyes, he didn't like the idea of the boy hurting, and he already knew the boy had cut himself once more. He ran his hand through blond hair, "I want to help you, but I can't do that if you're always shoving me away." He said quietly as he looked into the blonde's eyes. He watched as Naruto bit his lip and shrugged.

"I think I may just be a little nervous about school starting." He said, it was partially true, he was scared of rooming with someone he didn't know, but he figured it would be fine in the end, it wasn't like they could hate him too much. Gaara looked up at him before pressing his mouth to the boy's again, sliding a hand into the boy's hair before pulling back.

"Everything will be fine." He said before blinking as the doorbell rang. He pushed the blond off his lap, "I'll be back." He said before grabbing the cash he'd left on the edge of the table and headed upstairs to get their pizza. Naruto bit his lip, a small almost inaudible whine escaping his throat as he looked away from the screen. He smiled a little when he heard the male's footsteps and turned to look at him, his eyes brightening a little at the pizza box in his hand.

"Looks like we'll have an amazing last day of freedom." He said grinning as he looked over at the redhead. Gaara nodded as he moved and set the pizza down on the table and put the bottle of soda down next to it before grabbing two cups from behind the bar and making his way back to the couch.

"We have to have some kind of fun before being chained to a desk." Gaara mumbled before pouring two cups of soda and handing one to Naruto, "To out last day of freedom." Naruto held the cup up.

"Oh freedom I will miss you." He said sniffing a little before grinning and taking a drink, his stomach fluttering nervously at thoughts of what tomorrow would hold.

~End of Chapter Two~

**Okie then, so… love it? Hate it? I need to know! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I dun own Naruto and I must say, at least it's something! I have also decided to start putting chapters together by pairing, one chapter will be one, the next will be another, and so on and so forth… I think it'll help me get things out a little faster than I have been able to so far!

*The following day!*

~Sasuke~

Sasuke gave a small sigh as the last of his things were carried up to his room, there were two beds though both were empty, he automatically assumed his roommate hadn't shown up yet, then again it was still a little early for people to be getting here. He gave a small sigh before starting to arrange his shit, he hoped to have it done before his roommate got here so he could make sure they knew which side was his and not to be touched.

He was a little angry that his brother had forced him into a room where there would be a roommate; he said something about it being good for him. He shook his head in disgust, figuring it would be best if he shot before the male got here rather than after. He moved over to the bag he'd packed and pulled a small metal box out. Unlocking it quickly he pulled out a needle, maybe he was a little too hasty with this but he hadn't had any since last night. He tied off his arm with a rubber band he kept in the box before picking the needle up again and biting his lip as he pressed it into his arm, groaning happily as it broke the skin.

~Naruto~

Naruto walked into his new room, before turning right back around with large eyes, that guy had a needle in his skin. He shivered before knocking; the cart behind him holding his stuff, all of it packed away in boxes. He waited for a moment; rustling could be heard on the other side of the door before it was tossed open revealing the boy he'd jumped on at Gaara's house. He blinked, why would Gaara have a junkie in his house? He shoved the question away as the male scowled and moved away from the boy, letting him in the room freely as he moved over to his bed.

"Um, I'm Naruto. We met at Gaara's." He said before giving him a small smile, though this boy had also seen him bleeding, maybe he'd be quiet about it. He looked up to see the boy glare before turning away. Without saying anything else he moved everything over to his side of the room before starting to unpack.

~Shino~

Shino walked into his room with a small frown on his face, no one else was here, that was certainly a good thing he'd have a little more time to adjust to the idea of having a roommate. He sat down on an empty bed before looking around nervously; at least there were no mirrors in the room, nothing to drag him down. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed before shaking his head gently as he gave a small sigh, at least he wouldn't be home anymore, that was the main thought now, wasn't it?

He laid back on the bed, his bed for this year that wasn't made up or cleaned at all, he could practically feel the germs crawling on him, it was disgusting. But he could deal with it, for the sheer fact that it didn't matter. For now, he could lay back and enjoy his room, or really their room, who the other was who would be joining him he didn't know yet. But he could be comfortable now, for now at least as long as the male didn't plan on bringing any mirrors into the room.

~Kiba~

Kiba walked down the hall to his room, wondering if his roommate was already there, what the other would be like, if he was going to be hated. He opened the door nervously before looking at the brunette on the bed. The boy was wearing a coat that covered the bottom half of his face even though he was laying down. He wondered briefly if the other was sleeping, that would always be good for unpacking his stuff, not having to feel the other's eyes on him.

~Neji~

Was roaming the halls of the dorms, he didn't want to go and find his room yet; he probably couldn't find it now if he tried. His mind was a little more than fuzzy and he was sure that what was waiting in his room would not be so pleasant of a surprise. Then again this place just love sticking you in a room assholes, though this was the only dorm left open. Everything else was full, at least the good dorms, the ones that were practically apartments. He was told to make a learning experience from this.

Taking a deep breath he decided to go to his room, after ten minutes of wandering aimlessly he realized it could no longer be put off. He opened the door and was almost shocked to see a head of red hair, sitting on one of the beds, flipping a pen as he spoke on the phone to someone in a hushed tone. That had definitely been one he hadn't quiet been expecting.

~Gaara~

Gaara had gotten to the room early, or at least, earlier than he had hoped for, he got there before his roommate, he found that a rather good thing. He leaned back against the headboard after unpacking. Apparently not everyone had gotten the memo that he was out for awhile, or rather, not out, but at school. Didn't these people know that you weren't supposed to sell drugs while in school? It didn't matter too much though, money was money, and he made enough to pay off both himself and his suppliers, it led him to wonder where all this ended up but he didn't care too much.

He was on the phone with a client, as we shall call them, and flipping a pen in his fingers as he took down information, wasn't too much, though this was sadly an actually work call. He had inherited his father's company, and while he had Temari and Kankuro helping him out there he couldn't do too much. He looked up when the door opened, watching Neji for a moment before moving back to the paper and jotting down a few more notes before hanging up the phone.

"Are you out already?" He asked, his voice almost scolding, but in his defense he had just gave the other pills yesterday, for him to be out already was jut pathetic.

"This is my room." Gaara gave a small sigh, massive shocker, yet another added onto the shit sandwich that was his life.

**And that was it, I like hearing thoughts, as I always do. If you're going to be a douche and flame it cause it's gay, well… fuck you then, I suppose. Because I'm a rude person…**


End file.
